


Ni Richesse, ni Révélation

by Sandentwins



Series: Les Fantastiques Aventures Polyromanesques de la Team Condor [2]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bickering, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Golden Condor, Illustrations, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Bien que leur voyage ne soit pas encore fini, Esteban n'y changerait rien au monde. Car il a déjà trouvé son propre trésor.





	Ni Richesse, ni Révélation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neither riches, nor secret truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711424) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

Esteban a vu des tas de choses dans sa vie. Il a visité tant d'endroits, rencontré tant de gens, et vécu tant d'expériences qui l'ont profondément changé. Mais même après avoir vécu tout ceci, découvert tous les secrets et fait tous les pas qu'il a faits lors de son voyage, il se faisait encore surprendre par le plus grand trésor d'entre tous.

Car ce n'était pas un héritage perdu provenant d'un continent englouti avec lequel il avait une vague et distante parenté; ni une merveille technologique cachée au plus profond d'une métropole dorée. Ce n'était ni fortune, ni révélations terribles, mais quelque chose de tout aussi précieux, voire plus encore. Et depuis tout ce temps, il se trouvait tout près de lui, attendant qu'on le retrouve.

Et à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, son cœur s'emballait comme une nuée de papillons.

Au delà de l'horizon, le soleil commençait à se lever, baignant son visage des premières lueurs du matin. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, prenant le temps d'apprécier cette chaleur qui se répandait sur sa peau, qui le revigorait et le réchauffait. Il ne pouvait échapper à sa vraie nature, il le savait bien.

Il respira profondément, comme pour se purifier de la lourdeur de la nuit qui le quittait lentement, alors que la lumière lui parvenait, parvenait au Grand Condor sur lequel il était assis. Le vieil oiseau luit à son tour d'un éclat d'orichalque, et Esteban sentit la très faible vibration du moteur lui signaler que l'animal se réveillait. Il tapota doucement sa coquille dorée, comme pour un chien qui remue la queue en voyant son maître. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur l'orient, à regarder le soleil se lever et teindre le ciel comme pour le peindre devant lui, tout en oranges et en roses damasquinés de fils d'or.

Cette beauté dorée était leur vieil ami, celui qui avait porté leur équipage sur les terres et les mers depuis déjà cinq ans. Cinq années qu'ils cherchaient les légendaires Cités d'Or, depuis qu'ils ont commencé de voyager ensemble pour découvrir les secrets de leurs origines. Et même une fois leur quête terminée, il leur restait encore tant à voir. L'héritage de Mu et de l'Atlantide les attendait toujours, là où il se cachait, ce qui voulait dire que leur trio avait encore du pain sur la planche. 

Un mouvement attira son attention, le sortant de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête pour voir que Tao s'était réveillé à son tour, se relevant avec les yeux fatigués d'un joli rêve interrompu par un méchant rayon de soleil. Sa petite expression ronchonne fit sourire Esteban, alors que son ami bailla et finit par se rapprocher, pour s'asseoir avec lui.

« Bien le bonjour, marmotte. », taquina Esteban. « J'espère que tu ne faisais pas un rêve trop important. »

« – On n'est pas tous des lève-tôt comme toi. », répondit-il avec un brin d'ennui amusé. « Ou des organismes mangeurs de lumière. »

« – Et c'est bien dommage. Après tout, j'ai toujours dit que celui qui se lève avec le soleil gagne en sagesse et en jeunesse. »

Ce ton prétentieux et vantard fit pouffer Tao, et il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe naissante avec un hochement de tête. Esteban aurait parié n'importe quoi que ça sonnait comme « typique d'un Atlante ».

« J'ai eu un bon rêve. », dit-il au bout d'un temps. « Je pourrais te le raconter, si je m'en souviens. »

« – Ça veut dire que je n'en entendrai jamais mot. C'est dommage, il se passe tant de choses bizarres dans ta tête. »

« – Ma tête, hein? Continue de m'appeler bizarre, et tu vas finir par me la prendre. »

Tous deux gloussèrent de rire. Esteban sourit, ravi de voir que sa journée commençait aussi bien.

Lentement, sa tête vint se poser sur l'épaule de Tao, s'y reposant avec un rien de fatigue joueuse qu'apportait le matin. C'était un geste simple, et assez timide; à cette humilité, Tao répondit en l'enserrant solidement dans son bras, pour l'amener dans son étreinte. Quelle prise solide! Esteban s'en sentit tout faible, mais d'une bonne façon, qui amena plus encore de papillons dans son ventre. Et pour être honnête, il adorait ça.

« Tu n'as plus l'air si endormi. », mina-t-il. « As-tu récupéré quelques forces? »

« – Mes forces ne me quittent jamais. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« – Ah, vraiment? »

« – Tu veux tester? »

Il n'eut besoin que d'un regard de défi et d'un sourire malicieux, pour capturer Esteban dans ses bras solides qui faillirent lui couper le souffle. Tu parles d'une façon de commencer la journée!

Esteban essaya de se dégager, de se libérer de l'emprise de Tao, mais celle-ci était trop forte pour qu'il s'en échappe; il se tortilla en vain, son visage crispé d'un rire endolori, avant d'abandonner.

« D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné! », supplia-t-il. « T'es plus fort que moi, je le reconnais! »

« – Il était temps! »

Tao le laissa aller, et Esteban prit une profonde inspiration. Mais il souriait tout de même, car son ami resterait décidément le même.

« T'es vraiment pas possible, tu sais ça? », demanda-t-il, haletant un peu.

« – Je croyais que t'aimais bien. »

Bon. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas tort. Mais Esteban ne l'admettrait jamais, et certainement pas devant lui. C'était sa manière d'être. Et bien que parfois cette obstination fasse rogner Tao de frustration, de temps à autres elle se révélait adorable.

Combien de fois les petits défauts et manies d'Esteban l'ont-il ennuyé à en mourir, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il les aimait bien? Combien de temps avait-il pris pour réaliser qu'il aimait ses manières et ses façons, que sa petite bizarrerie était ce qu'il avait d'unique, et qu'il en tombait amoureux de plus en plus chaque jour? Admettre ses propres sentiments avait été un long et lent procédé; mais on ne pouvait pas nier l'inévitable. Et une fois qu'il fut passé outre son dédain des Espagnols et son obligation d'honorer une rivalité des temps anciens, il s'est aperçu de la véritable douceur de la vie.

La douceur des yeux de miel d'Esteban, se dit-il. Sans doute y avait-il une relation.

« T'apprécies la vue? »

Tao cligna des yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il fixait depuis un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Perdu dans la contemplation, dans les doux souvenirs de leurs premiers moments de tendresse, dans un silence qui contrastait fortement avec son babillage habituel. Un côté de lui-même qu'il ne montrait guère, mais qu'il laissait volontiers voir. Esteban sourit, et son sourire sembla comme une provocation, qui ramena vite Tao à la réalité. À partir de là, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour recommencer leur bagarre amatrice, ainsi que la guerre sans fin de leurs obstinations.

Heureusement, ça ne dura pas bien longtemps, car des pas non loin interrompirent leur bataille au bout d'un moment. Avec l'aisance de l'expérience habituée, Zia grimpa sur le dos du Condor, rejoignant les deux jeunes hommes qui essayèrent de se mettre un peu plus en ordre.

« C'est donc là que vous vous cachiez. », dit-elle, bras croisés. « Je détourne le regard une seconde, et vous en êtes déjà à vous bagarrer. Parfois je me demande comment vous pouvez bien vivre sans vous entre-tuer! »

« – C'est lui qui a commencé! », répondirent-ils à l'unisson, l'un pointant l'autre.

Zia gloussa à leur manège, alors que les yeux des garçons se lançaient des éclairs, et s'assit entre eux pour apaiser la tension habituelle. Ah, combien de fois se sont-ils réveillés dans un tel état? Elle avait perdu le compte depuis bien longtemps.

« Allons, allons. », dit-elle calmement, posant une main sur leurs épaules. « Ne nous disputons pas si tôt, voulez-vous? L'aurore est si belle, ce serait mal de ruiner une telle vue. »

Et c'était une magnifique aurore, en effet. Le ciel s'était éclairci, les couleurs chaudes des nuages se fondant en un bleu pâle qui se répandait au-dessus de leurs têtes un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure scène qu'ils aient jamais vue, mais elle restait magnifique à voir. Et dans le silence de leur contemplation, leurs esprits s'en trouvèrent en effet apaisés.

« C'est vrai. », remarqua Esteban doucement. « J'aimerais pas briser un tel moment. »

« – Alors tais-toi. », minauda Tao. « Ta voix me résonne aux oreilles. »

« – Ma voix est un chant du cygne, et tu le sais. »

Ils en pouffèrent de rire. Un sourire attendri caressa chacun de leurs visages, et aucune dispute ne pourrait les en effacer. Peu à peu, ils s'assirent plus près l'un de l'autre, appréciant la chaleur montante du soleil matinal qui s'étendait sur eux comme une couette. Une couette familière, rassurante, qui les avait suivis depuis le début de leurs aventures.

Zia bougea un peu, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Tao. Ses cheveux étaient si doux, encore un rien emmêlés depuis son réveil, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se mit à les peigner de ses doigts, pour amener un peu d'ordre dans cette bataille. Elle le laissa faire, fermant les yeux et soupirant de plaisir. Que c'était bon de se faire traiter si gentiment, quand l'aube était encore calme et tout le monde autour était en paix! Elle ne l'aurait donné pour rien au monde.

Mais on pouvait faire encore mieux. Sentant des yeux jaloux se poser sur elle, elle leur ouvrit les bras, et Esteban ne perdit pas un moment pour se blottir dans son étreinte. Il était aussi chaud que les ailes du Condor sous le soleil de midi, et le serrer tout près semblait la revigorer comme une batterie d'orichalque. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant un parfum de sel marin et de tissu de siège. Des sensations familières qu'elle a appris à connaître au fil des années, et dont elle ne pouvait désormais plus se passer.

Ces garçons-là étaient _ses_ garçons à elle. Cette pensée possessive lui amena un sourire, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient encore un peu les uns des autres, déterminés à transformer les cheveux de Zia en une tête à coiffer et à tresser, ce qui la fit glousser alors qu'ils la pomponnaient comme une poupée. On dirait bien que ses efforts pour calmer leur rivalité ne fonctionneraient jamais, peu importe ses efforts. Mais ça ne les dérangeait pas, donc ce n'était pas si grave. Au pire, elle appréciait leurs petites disputes, car elles se finiraient toujours en un jeu de séduction.

La première fois, ce fut une surprise. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt romantique pour les autres, à part d'occasionnels moments d'admiration ou de jalousie qui arrivent souvent à l'aube de l'âge adulte. Mais petit à petit, les choses ont changé. Alors que ces trois-là grandissaient, leur amitié prenait quelques tours qu'ils n'avaient jamais considérés auparavant. Des moments où l'étroitesse de leurs liens et la curiosité des esprits mûrissants menaient à toutes sortes de questions, de petits « et si », qui à leur tour menaient à une exploration hésitante.

Les mains se sont prises, les mots se sont adoucis; les regards se sont rencontrés, les lèvres timides se sont touchées. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'eux trois dans 'aventure, et dans l'intimité nouvelle de leurs voyages, ils ont osé faire plus encore qu'ils n'auraient jamais admis. C'était eux trois contre le monde, à briser toutes ces règles qu'ils sentaient exister quelque part, dans un coin de leurs esprits qui semblait de plus en plus distant au fil de leur parcours, de leur contemplation de ce que le monde avait à offrir.

Au début, ils hésitaient. Ils ne savaient pas comment s'appeler, comment arranger leur relation étrange. Depuis longtemps, tout portait à croire qu'Esteban et Zia seraient ceux destinés à unir leurs cœurs et leurs vies, comme si c'était une condition _sine qua non_ de leur destin tracé. Et en effet, il fut un temps où ils l'ont envisagé, mais ça n'avait pas semblé juste. Jamais ils ne pourraient laisser Tao derrière, loin de ce destin qu'ils étaient supposés partager. Ils formaient un trio inséparable, après tout, et ils ont démontré à bien des reprises qu'ils ne sauraient avancer les uns sans les autres. Ce n'était pas prévu par les plans de Mu, mais c'était leur façon de faire, leur façon d'aimer faire. Et donc, comme tous les défis qu'ils ont relevés jusqu'ici, ils le feraient tous les trois.

Les sentiments d'Esteban se sont longtemps embrouillés, il devait l'admettre. Il n'aurait jamais pu choisir entre ses deux amis, et il savait qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. S'il avait le choix, il les prendrait tous deux en tant que compagnons de vie; or, il avait effectivement le choix. Et une fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, le reste avait suivi tout naturellement.

Au bout d'un moment de coiffure et de tressage, Zia se releva quelque peu, regardant le soleil qui avait fini de se lever. Elle se tourna vers ses partenaires, qui semblaient aussi empressés qu'elle.

« Allez. On devrait y aller, tant que le ciel est dégagé. »

« – Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant? »

Esteban y réfléchir, regardant le paysage où ils avaient atterri la nuit dernière. Un champ vide quelque part au nord du Nouveau Continent, pas très loin de la côte, où ils avaient trouvé d'autres restes de l'héritage de Mu. Des traces qui mèneraient sûrement vers d'autres surprises.

« Suivons la côte. », se décida-t-il au bout d'une minute. « Par le sud, vers la baie. J'ai le sentiment qu'on y trouvera quelque chose. »

« – Ah, si tu en as le sentiment, alors c'est bien réel. », s'amusa Tao. « Allez, dépêchons. Plus vite on décolle, plus vite on le trouvera. »

Ils acquiescèrent, et ne perdirent pas de temps à se remettre en route. Esteban se laissa glisser le long du dos du Condor, retombant dans le cockpit et prenant sa place. Le levier serpent se glissa hors de sa cache, se lovant dans la paume de sa main sous le coup de l'habitude.

Il leur restait tant à faire, et tant à découvrir. Alors que leurs liens devenaient plus forts, ils ont réalisé que peu importe ce que les prophéties disaient, ils ne sauraient continuer seuls. Donc s'ils devaient reprendre leur voyage, il n'y aurait pas d'autre moyen.

Il y avait encore tant de choses qui les attendaient là-bas. Tant de merveilles à découvrir, de secrets à voir. Tant de trésors qu'ils trouveraient bientôt; mais pour le moment, Esteban ne s'inquiétait pas. Car le plus grand trésor de tous n'était ni richesse, ni révélation.

Ses deux trésors étaient juste à ses côtés; ils avaient sa confiance, son soutien et son cœur. Peu importe si leur voyage promettait d’être long ou difficile, ils le feraient ensemble. Et il n'y changerait jamais rien au monde.


End file.
